


A Changed World

by NickTheReshi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Ellis is my OC, Hybridmon AU, Pokemon AU, ellis is basically hilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickTheReshi/pseuds/NickTheReshi
Summary: Something weird is going on. Many trainers have been turned into anthro pokemon.
Kudos: 4





	A Changed World

I woke up to a headache with the intensity of a jackhammer. Confused and in a rush, I sprinted over to the bathroom, to find some ibuprofen. When I closed the medicine cabinet, the sight I saw in the mirror shocked me to the point where I dropped my glass of water on the cold linoleum, shattering it into thousands of glistening shards.

I looked just like a damn Reshiram. Now, I am no drug user, so this couldn't have been a hallucination. A quick yank of the extremely thick, white fur on my arm confirmed that this was real.

"What in Arceus' name is going on?" I said to myself. I looked like an anthropomorphic reshiram, with the whole package. I had the thick, white fur, the claws, the wings on the arms, the jet engine-like tail, a slight muzzle, and the sapphire-like eyes. 

"Mom?!" I shouted in worry. I rushed to put on new clothes, yet found that nearly none of my shirts fit. Now, I was always a big kid, I played high school football. However, this added fur turned out to make my shirts incredibly uncomfortable.

"Fuck it," I muttered with a somewhat feral growl ", I'll go shirtless, it's not like they'll notice my fat under all this fur."

Actually, being shirtless actually felt pretty good, as this fur made me extremely warm. I rushed downstairs with the speed of a blitzle. It was still dark out, around 4 or 5 by my estimates, and the kitchen and living rooms were illuminated with a faint, multicolored mosaic of light from the Television. 

That's where I saw the figure of my mother. I called her name but she stayed silent. I shuddered as I overheard the Unova Region News Network. 

" It has been reported that there has been a series of massive explosions in the Nimbasa, Hammerlocke, Sunyshore, and Mauville City Power Plants," the reporter said in a solemn tone ",death toll is estimated to be around 1,000. We let our hearts out and best wishes that the denizens of the cities affected by these explosions will survive. I'm Reporter Curtis Rousey, URNN, signing out".

I had sat down next to mom, and when she changed the channel to a cartoon, I was met with a shock when I looked at her.

Or should I say, looked up to her.

My mother had grown at least 2 feet since I last saw her before I went to bed. And I noticed that she had fur, white fur to be exact.

"H-hey mom?" I asked in a flustered tone.  
"Yes my little reshi?" She said as she warily smiled. She called me a "little reshi" after I caught one in N's castle two years ago. I guess that nickname fits even better now.  
"Have you noticed anything different about yourself?" I asked in a kind of joking tone.  
She sighed.

"I did. I was just as confused as you are now," she began to explain,"so I went into the bathroom to check, and look at me now."  
She then turned on the living room light so I could see better. What I saw made my jaw drop.

Mom looked like a reshiram. 

"I'm so confused," I said with a frustrated tone, "first I wake up as a reshiram, then I find out about some explosions, and then you're also a dragon. What's next, my brother is a zoroark?"

"Ellis, I'm not sure what's going on either, but we need to stick together." She said in a slightly concerned tone.

Suddenly, the phone rang. I decided to answer because I wanted, well, answers.

"Mom, it's grandpa, he needs to speak to you," I said ,"he says he might have a clue on what's going on."

"Drayden? I better go respond, he only calls during emergencies like this," she said as she walked over to the phone ,"can you go wake up your brother?"

My brother. I totally forgot about him in my rush to get up. Natural Harmonia Gropius. N.

I walked upstairs to my brother's bed. I turned on the light and didn't react to what I saw. N had become a zoroark. He had the trademarks of such a pokemon, except that his hair was green, not red. 

"N, wake up!" I whispered as I slightly tugged at his arm.

"What is it Ellis?" He groggily asked me.

"I don't know how to put this, buuuuuut," I began to say,"you're a zoroark."

I saw his eyes widen after that revelation...


End file.
